


Contra spem spero

by BigDamnHero



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 02:45:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13801734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigDamnHero/pseuds/BigDamnHero
Summary: В конце концов он не добился ровным счетом ничего. Короли Люциса отвергли его, Лунафрейя погибла в Алтиссии и единственное, что он сумел сделать для сестры, это вынести ее бездыханное тело с руин.





	Contra spem spero

Мертвой она казалась почти умиротворенной. Без печати тщательно скрытой боли в залегших под глазами тенях. Без страха и стыда за собственную слабость, заставляющих ее раз за разом крепко сжимать ладони.

Мертвой она наконец-то обрела покой.

Равус осторожно отвел прядь волос, упавшую на лицо Лунафрейи, до сих пор малодушно надеясь, что она вот-вот откроет глаза и улыбнется ему, как не улыбалась с тех самых пор, когда они похоронили мать. Он пообещал, что защитит ее. Он поклялся, что окажется сильнее самого Предназначения.

Увы, в конце концов все, что он смог сделать, это вынести ее бездыханное тело с руин Алтиссии. Ему не было никакого дела до битвы Астралов. Ему не было никакого дела до Избранного Короля. Уже в который раз он проиграл, отверженный, осмеянный, отброшенный судьбой в сторону словно бесполезная пешка.

_«Пожалуйста, передай Кольцо Ноктису вместо меня»._

Голос Лунафрейи прозвучал так слабо что различить отдельные слова у Равуса вышло далеко не сразу. Тогда он был готов сказать что угодно, лишь бы она не сдалась. Пусть смыслом ее жизни станет бесполезный мальчишка-Принц. Пусть она сконцентрируется на своем долге.

Все ради того, чтобы Оракул продолжала бороться.

Какая прелестная ирония. Пытаясь спасти сестру он собственными руками отправил ее навстречу верной погибели.

Как оказалось, между ним и Советником мальчишки было не так уж и много различий. Они оба сопротивлялись неизбежности. Они оба приносили жертвы лишь для того, чтобы после послушно возложить своего агнца на жертвенный алтарь.

— Все ради будущего Короля…

Никто из люцианцев не знал, какую цену их драгоценному Принцу придется заплатить за спасение Звезды.

Когда корабль поднялся в воздух, его ощутимо качнуло, и от этого голова Лунафрейи беспомощно завалилась набок. Ее кожи еще не коснулось тление, однако Равус видел слишком много павших для того, чтобы не предвидеть, как мало времени потребуется смерти. Прежде, чем они достигнут Тенебре, синюшные пятна разойдутся по всему телу сестры, окончательно разрушая хрупкую иллюзию.

— Все ради будущего Короля…

Жестокая насмешка, превращенная в кредо. За крохотным иллюминатором ярость богов, непостижимым образом подчиненная воле мальчишки, сметала останки имперской армии. Что он сделает со своей новой силой? Примет ли он уготованное ему Пророчество с высоко поднятой головой?

_«Ты обрекаешь себя на смерть!»_

_«Я знаю!»_

— Все ради будущего Короля.

Как Равус ни пытался отрицать это, он всегда принадлежал к крови Оракулов. То, что отдала Лунафрейя, то, чем пожертвовала мать, не могло быть потраченным почем зря. Вес давней клятвы теперь лежал на его плечах.

Потому, что он до сих пор верил в глупые надежды своей сестры.

_«Когда рассвет наступит, пожалуйста, посмотри на восток и встреть новый день улыбкой. Где бы я не была, я улыбнусь тебе в ответ»._


End file.
